Echo WhiteLaser
This is Kondog-------------------------------------------------------------> '' Childhood ''Kondog was born in Naboo. When the Trade Federation attacked Naboo his parents got captured leaving Jango (His brother) and Kon to them selves. After the Gungans took down the Trade Federation Kon and Jango was adopted by Raxxum and Jaller racer. Jaller desided To train Kon and Jango but Kon refused. So Jaller trained Jango and found out that he was a jedi so he sent Jango to the Jedi temple. Even though Kon refused to be trained Jaller still trained Kon he taught him how to use a gun Jaller also saw that Kon was meant to use a gun he thought of his Grandparents and how Kon's was in the Royal Naboo force. '' ' ' Secert Death watch '''Kondog never told any one or any one has heard about the Death watch in his Family but him, after hearing about them he thought about joining them but he knew his brother Jango would kill him. But he is his brother so, he thought about it and left Naboo to the cold planet well he meet the Death watch. They were a bit harsh but he knew he had to become a man at one point. They were a bit different then he anticipated but he knew he could get use to it the Death watch taught Kon to use a sniper and to repair damages. Being a Death watch '''''Kon was sent to Umbara when the Republic tried to Restore Umbara he was sent to find out plans without them noticing they almost caught him trying to kill a clone but he was able to escape befor Rex or fives saw him. Also he blew up half of the base and the Republic thought it was the Umbarans. The part Kon blew up was the Air crafts, The most important part of the Republic plan of winning! Another mission for kon was to Sneep into the Temple and steel a holo and kill one jedi Kon wasn't able to complete it. He killed a jedi Master Kota but wasn't able to steel a holo aparently their is a secert code to get in that room and he got caught by the Guards lucky for Kon, Cad bane Had arrived to pick Kon up. Kondog was asigned to kill Jedi master Jango (His brother!) but Kon said 'No I can't do that sir' 'Why Kon?' His captain said 'Because sir he is my brother' Kon answered 'What! well then you'll take Kenny's place as Scout for the day ok? Got it!' said his captain. Kon nodded his head and told kenny what happend 'Ok i see' said kenny 'i'll do it. Now go!' Kenny said harshly. On that day of scouting he Reported to his Captain that 'strangers were here and he said their names were Ashoka and Lux and they said they wanted to speak with you' His captain nodded and by talking with the Guests he found out that Ashoka was a jedi. So His captain said to capture them and bering them back here where he wanted them. Kon any a few others flew after them. But they weren't able to catch them. Their captain was SO angery that he sent the team thats didn't catch them and sent them to burn down a city by them sleves. But Kon was luckey enough to have the choice to go or not because he is the youngest Death watch. But it didn't mean Kon wasn't punished. His captain told him that he had to clean the kitchen by the way the kitchen dirtyest place ever and he was to repair all the droids and their 150 droids! {C ''Disguising 'Kondog can disguise. Once he was sent in the jedi temple to spy, so he dresses up as his brother so they wouldn't notice him lucky for Kon Jango was on a secert mission so he was able to spy and found out some of their plans. when Kon was about to leave the room he fell and all the jedis saw him Befor the jedi could say anything he ran out of the room and just when he thought he was safe he saw Clones shooting at him but he took out his saber and attacked he used what he knew from Jango for an advantage he killed all the clones Kon went out to the hanger and stole a jedi star ship and Blew up half of the Hanger.' 'Kon was a talent once he disguised himself as a Senate Commando and went in the Senate and stole one of Palpatine's work sheet it had all the Info about this guy it even said he was a SITH! Kon did want any one to know that but him and the Death watch.' 'Artistic ability' 'Kondog was very aristic when he was young, most of his abilities were AMAZING Kon's Artistc ability came from and Old friend named Von Vonwalker. Von was very talented his ideas were outstanding and his building were to good to be true. Kon had some of the ability Von had but not all. Over the years Kon and Von have developed a good friend ship.' Secert missions 'Ok this will be in Jot notes okay?' *Escaping Naboo without telling jaller, Jango or Raxxum'' *''Capturing Ziro the Hutt'' *''Stealing a Sith holocron'' *''Capturing Obi-wan kenobi '' *''Killing Master kota '' This is Master Kota ---------------------------> Returning to war After Kon's " vacation " to Naboo He returned to the cold planet where the Death watch lived. When he arrived something looked different there were no Death watch He looked in the scouter spot No one and the kitchen no one and in the droid room no one but when he went in the kitchen. He saw a green lightsabers glow and others too Kon raised his gun to fire then at the same moment 2 Clones came nehind him a started shooting. Kon ducked rolled and ran. He saw 2 Death watch in a Tower and Kon booked it their. But in fron of the door their were More clone but with the help of the Death watch Kon was able to get in the tower befor any one saw him. After was at the top of the tower he saw Kenny and his captain their Kon gave them pills and a drink for them. His captain said ' Most of the Death watch are dead its only me you Kenny, Bo katan and some others.' ' Oh god and theirs still clones here.' Said Kon ' What!' said his captain 'Yup' Kon answerd. Kon's captain told him to Kill the clones and he said that he'll take the jedi with some of the Death watch and with you kenny will help. Kon nodded so did kenny and off they went. 'Kenny guard the droid room. So no one gets out ill kill the clones in their Ok?' Kon orderd 'Ok kon' Answerd kenny. Kon and kenny moved in slowly, Kenny gave the signal to fire. Kon shot and kill one of the clones. Right after The clone started shooting at him. Kon tossed Kenny a lancher and Kenny shot a blew up the whole tent and all you could see was blown up stuff. 'Nice shot Kenny' said Kon. Lets go to the other one now. {C Kon's second mission back was to go to Umbara kill a Rancor collect his teeth and leave. His Captain said to kon he will have Kenny helping him. His captain droped Kon and Kenny of on Umbara in Rancor forest Kon and Kenny were in their for about 1 hour then they spoted a Rancor, Kon gave Kenny the signal to fire at the Rancor. Kenny did right on the head. 'Nice shot kenny!' Yelled kon 'Thanks Kon' replied Kenny as Kon followed Kenny shooting a the Rancor Kon was following closely behind. Kon ran to the Rancor's feet and put a tight rope around his ankels. 'Kenny run backwards' said Kon 'Why?' asked Kenny 'Just do it' 'Ok' Answerd Kenny. Kenny ran so did the Rancor since Kon had the tight rope on the Rancor's ankels the rancor fell down HARD then Kon and Kenny kept on shooting at the Rancor. Kenny shot his last shot with the Lancher and the Rancor died. Kenny and Kon collected the teeth and Left. The mission was COMPELETE! '' ''Kondog on Umbara '' ' ''Visiting Mandolore ''Kondog was sent to mandalore for one of his mission it was to steal the plans of the Mandolore Prime Minister. Kon was able to get some of the plans but not all of it. Kon almost got caught by a Guard who saw kon but kon was not is his Death watch gear so the guard thought he was the Prime Minister's assistant so he left him in room and do what he needed to do but Kon was still asked a question by the Guard it was 'Sir what are you doing in here and who are you?' the Guard said. Kon answerd 'I'm getting something for the Prime Minister and i'm his assistant' 'Ok sir' the Guard answerd. So after Kon left without any Guard seeing him because they all knew he was his assistant but when Kon took off in the ship the Guards realized it was a trick he was Working for the Death watch all along. Although the Guards almost got Kon but they didn't. After that day Kon was is the News paper every wheres in Mandalore he was a robber.But Kon wasn't a robber because i was a mission givin to him Kon didn't do that for him self, he did it got his Captain. '' Turning into a clone ''Kon's captain told Kon to kill his brother it was to do that or leave the Death watch. Kon left the Death Watch. Since kenny and Kon were best friends Kenny left with Kon but kenny told Kon that he wasn't going to follow him he was going to have his own life but Kenny didn't tell Kon where he was going or what he was going to be. After Kon left he went to Kamino and joined their Ranks, even though Kon wasn't a clone he looked just like one so Jedi Master Shaak ti let him join the Ranks. '' Training on Kamino '''''Kon started his training in Kamino with the "Domino squad". Kon was the silent one of them He was called "Walker" because he was Trained to use At-rts. He was the only one of them to not be Transford to The 501 Leigon. In the Domino's squad their last training mission Kon was shot and had to be tooken to the Medical Room for Surgery. Kon was in their for about 1 day. After that last training mission Hevy came in and gave Kon is Guns and Hevy said good bye to his Brother and left. 212th Legion Kon or "Walker" was the only one in the Domino Squad to be Transford to the 212th Leigon. On Kon's First mission he was told he will be defending Kamino from the CIS. '' '' ''Becoming an ARC Trooper 'Comming soon!''' Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Category:Captain Category:Member Category:General Category:Sentinel Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding